The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and, more particularly, relates to a night vision training device. The U.S. military has long recognized the need to train their combat personnel to be adequately prepared for battlefield situations during darkness and inclement weather situations, even though there is a very apparent risk involved in such training. While these situations are two of the most demanding, they may also be used as assets by taking advantage of the enemy's reduced visibility. Low-level and nap-of-the-earth (NOE) flights have become essential in further reducing the risk of detection by modern enemy radar and electronic devices. This increased risk of low-level, NOE flights is necessary to decrease the higher risk of enemy radar and weapons.
One product of advanced technology which provides the capability to train and conduct missions in these high-risk environments is the Aviator's Night Vision Imaging System, ANVIS (ANVS-6), also known as night-vision goggles (NVG's). To attain the goal of combat-ready aircrews, training must be realistic. However, current training using such night vision devices must be conducted at night, free from ambient ground light. This may necessitating flying several hours to reach training areas, which is costly in terms of training time, fuel, and added risk of adverse weather en route. The lack of peripheral vision of both the training pilot and the instructor pilot increases the danger factor of collision with other aircraft and/or terrain.
The ability to realistically duplicate the training normally done at night, but to do it during the day, would provide a tremendous safety advantage in that the instructor pilot would not have to wear night vision goggles that normally restricts peripheral vision. Training could also be done under more favorable and less costly environments. Some emergency procedures which are not currently practiced during NVG training (e.g., search and rescue over water) could also be included with the simulated training.
Night Vision devices would not be restricted to training of aircraft crews, but would also be an important training vehicle for ground soldiers, tank operators, military personnel using night scopes, SWAT teams, rescue teams, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide night vision simulating training goggles for use in daytime training.